<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Turning Back by SpiderKillerTrino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002448">No Turning Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino'>SpiderKillerTrino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene, Slight Awkwardness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Link's advice, Pipit goes to Karane's house to confess to her in person. He may be nervous, but he's already committed. He can't back out now!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karane/Pipit (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Turning Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on June 25, 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pipit looked uncertainly at the colorful bouquet of flowers he was holding as he strode through the packed dust footpaths of Skyloft.  Each step he took served to fuel the growing nervousness gnawing at him.  His destination, he knew, was just around the next corner to the right, which meant he had only a few precious seconds to contemplate what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Link who’d started him down this path.  The two were close friends and classmates at the Academy, and, alongside Link’s yearmate Fledge, formed a close group of friends.  It was during one of their hangouts that Pipit had told the others about his budding attraction towards their older classmate Karane, asking them to deliver her a letter that he’d written.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link had given him a pleasant surprise, informing him that Karane, in fact, felt the same towards him (something she’d openly told Link).  Link’s next words, however, were more of a shock: </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no need to be so nervous about this.  You should try asking her out in person.  I bet she’d go absolutely wild!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  How Pipit had ever managed to be swayed by that, he’d probably never know, but he’d shelved the letter and agreed to do his confession in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been a week ago now; he’d spent all of the intervening time working up the guts to actually go through with the new plan.  He’d bought the bouquet just minutes ago, to force him into committing to this.  It was resplendent with poppies and daffodils, with spikes of lavender mixed in for good measure; if Link had been wrong about Karane’s feelings for him, she might at least accept the vibrant flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pipit had reached the porch of Karane’s house now.  He paused just before the door, taking several deep breaths (and cursing the hauberk he wore with his uniform for making him feel hot).  This was it, he told himself.  He’d bought the flowers, he’d forced himself to walk all the way here; he’d committed himself, turning back was no longer an option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pipit reached out and gave the door a few gentle knocks.  Once Karane opened it, he knew, he would have to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Then, as he heard footsteps from inside the house, he realized that the one thing he’d forgotten to do was to actually think of something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened the moment this realization hit him, revealing Karane in her uniform (minus the cap).  Pipit flinched at the sound of her door opening (and, as he had countless times today, cursed his nerves), but soon found his gaze locked with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane, for her part, had frozen up at the sight of Pipit at her door, holding flowers.  It was causing her to become nervous too, but also excited beyond description.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s finally asking me out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood like that fully four seconds before it occurred to Pipit that he really should say something.  “Uh...Hi Karane,” he started, face reddening. “So...I...wanted to give you these…” he indicated the bouquet he was holding, “...And...ah...I just wanted to tell you that I re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a moment’s warning, Karane had lunged out and hauled him bodily through her door.  Once inside her living room, Pipit had only an instant to move the flowers out of the way as she enveloped him in an embrace that managed to pop several bones in his back.  As soon as she heard that, she abruptly separated from him, her own face reddening now.  “Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly, before her excitement returned full-force.  “You asking me out, Pipit?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me you’re actually asking me out!” she chattered, and Pipit nodded emphatically, relieved she’d guessed it before his clumsy confession got too awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane moved in for another hug, then caught herself.  “Wait, we should probably get those out of the way, yeah?” she observed, indicating the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Pipit replied, perilously close to squeaking.  As Karane strode away to grab an empty vase, he finally had time to gather his thoughts again.  Sure, he’d stumbled through his confession - hadn’t even finished it, in fact - but not only had she figured it out, but by the sound of it, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy about it.  That, of course, was when he spotted, on her desk, a drawing of him (a pretty good one at that) surrounded by little hearts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost burst out laughing, both out of amusement and relief, but his attention was taken again as Karane reappeared, a terra cotta vase in hand.  She set this on the desk, right next to the drawing.  As Pipit moved to place the flowers inside, she commented, “I hope that drawing doesn’t make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward.  I’ve kinda been hoping for this for...a while now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Pipit found his words as he replied, “It’s fine, really.  Link told me the same thing, but...I was just so nervous.  He actually suggested I come over and tell you instead of sending a letter.  Sorry you had to listen to me stammering like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane scoffed as her arms went around him again, “Dude,” she reassured, “it was you saying it.  That’s all that matters, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His confidence returning, Pipit looked slyly at the redhead.  “Are you saying you wouldn’t have approved of a letter?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane’s laugh in response was probably the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.  “Of course I would’ve been fine with a letter,” she said, before her voice took on a sly tone to match his.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad you told me in person, though.  Because this way, we can do this!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in an instant, her lips were locked firmly over Pipit’s as she drew him even further into her arms.  It was a wild, aggressive kiss, and had certainly caught him off guard, but it was so like Karane, and Pipit was enjoying every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried on for some time (neither one was in the state of mind to keep track) before their lips finally broke from each other.  Another few seconds, and Karane spoke again: “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> oughtta thank Link for convincing you to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pipit nodded.  “Yeah, we definitely do,” he replied breathlessly, moving to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely got a few inches before Karane pulled him right back into her embrace.  “Oh no, mister, that can wait,” she chided.  Pipit blushed hard as she leaned in, her lips a hair’s width from his, and whispered, “We’re not finished yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>